Adam Solomon
Adam Solomon is a major character in the second season of QIA, and the primary antagonist of Season Two, Part II: Naturals. Biography Adam lived with his wife and daughter in Hancock Park, Los Angeles. He was affluent, had a successful business, Solomon Insurance, and was well-respected within the local Jewish community. In June 2019, Adam inexplicably began to experience blackouts, and after consultation with his family doctor, Daniel Goldberg, he agreed to see a specialist, Doctor Gourmand, in Oregon. However, Gourmand referred him next to another specialist, Tomáš Horak, who diagnosed Adam with MCI and started him on experimental drug therapy. Horak also seemed extremely interested in Adam's condition. When Adam began to experience vivid nightmares, Horak told him there could be a permanent solution, which would also negate the further need for drugs. However, this would involve flying to Budapest. Adam reluctantly agreed, and the two of them traveled to the Sağlık Pharmaceuticals facility there, where Adam met Adil Kurtuluş for the first time. Kurtuluş showed Adam a dormant Pariah and told him that Adam was the key to reviving it - which in turn would be the key to defeating them, for Kurtuluş also told Adam that there was a war coming, in which Pariahs would feature heavily. Adam was horrified by the idea, but Kurtuluş had Horak administer a much heavier dose of tempraxine, which triggered Adam's quantum potential, leading to his first Jump. After Adam Jumped back to his home, he tried to ignore his experience and dismiss it as delusion. However, two weeks later, Kurtuluş visited him in Los Angeles with orders for Adam to recruit other Sağlık test subjects, along with thinly veiled threats against his family. Adam refused but, fearing for his family's life, told Leah and Magdalena to run. Deciding to try and turn the tables on Sağlık, Adam found one of the test subjects that Kurtuluş had told him about, one Michal Jachin, whom he recruited for his own mission: to destroy Sağlık. Knowing that Adam was betraying him, Kurtuluş had the yacht that Leah and Magdalena were hiding on burned down. Leah was killed, but Magdalena survived - barely. Knowing now that he had to destroy Sağlık completely, Adam tracked down more from Kurtuluş' list and summoned them, through his unexplained mental link with them, to the town of Lampeter in Wales. However, Abigail Jenkins, an unexpected addition, joined the group (whom he called his 'Family'). When Adam learned the truth of who she was, he had her drugged and left behind, fearing that she might try to stop him and his Family. ("Lampeter", "Adam") Adam led his Family on the mission to the Budapest facility, intending to eliminate all of Sağlık's data and destroy the building, along with the dormant Pariah. However, after Kurtuluş revealed that Horak was holding his daughter hostage, Adam was forced to awaken the Pariah. Soon after, the building became a bloodbath as the creature began to pick the Family off one by one. Eventually, with Sarah's help, Adam survived the ordeal, though most of his Family had been slaughtered. He was able to escape alongside Michal (who had been severely injured by the Pariah), Negar Boaz and Marcel Jober. ("Sağlık") Over the next two weeks, Adam and his fellow survivors hid out in a motel in Phoenix, Arizona. Eventually, Michal and Negar discovered that Magdalena had been murdered by Horak. However, Adam sought to change that and to Jump back and rescue her. While Negar was resistant to the idea, Michal supported it, and so Negar and Jobert agreed to go with him, the latter having his own personal score to settle with Horak. The mission was a success and the past was changed; Adam rescued Magdalena and allowed Jobert to beat Horak to death. Despite this being a quantum infraction, the QIA remained somehow unaware, and they got away with it. Afterwards, in spite of her misgivings about what had happened, Negar agreed to help Adam begin recruiting anew, to permanently destroy the Pariahs and Sağlık. Adam's first port of call was to visit Jonas Gessner, whom apparently had been helping him already. ("Denny") Future At some point in the future, Adam will Jump to Copenhagen in the year 1991 and will threaten a baby. However, Sarah will also be there, and will attempt to stop him. ("Adam") Appearances Season Two "Lampeter", "Adam", "Sağlık", "Denny" Unanswered Questions * Why will Adam try to harm the baby in Denmark? ** Who is the baby? ** How is this related to the flashforward at the beginning of "Change", which occurs on exactly the same night? Category:Characters